Another Picture For The Album
by lilyflower009
Summary: A random oneshot of James and Lily getting together in seventh year. Kind of cute, and the beginning reminds me of how I felt in my last year of high school. LJ, a little bit of SOC. Rating for one word.


Disclaimer: It's in my profile.

Lily laughed as she looked through her Hogwarts album, getting a little misty eyed while doing so. She had just had her last first day of classes and now sat under the tree by the lake. The picture she was looking at was of Sirius and Jordan on the last day of sixth year. This picture followed the one that Potter had taken of when she had found a gift from Sirius in the common room. She had immediately searched out Sirius...

_"BLACK!" Jordan yelled, running across the grounds, dragging Lily behind her. Sirius, who had been standing knee deep in the lake skipping stones while his friends lounged under the tree, turned, perplexed. He looked so goofy standing there with his pants rolled up; that look upon his face._

_"Princess?" He said, not knowing what was going on. Had she not liked the gift? _

_"Are you the one responsible for the roses? I went into our dorm to find petals all over the room and two dozen long stemmed on my bed." She said sternly._

_Lily giggled behind Jordan. This was just too funny. Sirius looked terrified. She laughed even harder when her best friend turned round and told her to shut up._

_"Well?" She asked, tapping her foot and glaring at his sniggering friends. _

_"Uh...y-you don't like them?" Sirius asked tentatively._

_"Like them? LIKE THEM?" She began to run at Sirius, whose eyes widened. James, Remus, and Lily all got their cameras out, wating for Sirius to get his arse kicked. It never happened, but something equally amusing did._

_Jordan ran at Sirius and jumped in his arms, planting her lips on his as they fell backward...right into the lake._

_"I love them." She said with a sly grin. Sirius splashed her in the face._

Lily sighed as she turned the page and wiped away her tears of mirth. They had been dating ever since, and Lily and Alice had a bet going about when he would propose. Alice had said Christmas, but Lily would bet her entire Gringott's account he would do it on her birthday, in April. Ah. Here was one of her favourite pictures. Surprisingly it was of her and Potter.

_Lily and James sat up in the common room finishing off some essays. Lily had been ill and unable to work on them before, and James had merely procrastinated. They sat in the light of the fire, sribbling madly two hours after their friends had gone up to bed. Lily let out a yawn, set her head on her hand and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment for her next essay._

_"Another one, Lily-flower? It's not due for a week."_

_"Potter, I like to stay on top of my work. Besides, it gives me more free time if I get it done ahead of time."_

_"But you're tired, Flower. Go to bed."_

_"Like I'm going to do so just because YOU told me to. Nope." Lily said, dragging a book she had taken out of the library in front of her. _

_"Whatever." James muttered, bending his head back down to his book._

_The next morning the sun filtered in golden light all over the common room. Remus had come down for an ealry breakfast, but instead found something much better. Bathed in sunlight, the most innocent and peaceful looks on their faces, slept Lily and James, his hand laid protectively over her on the table. He quietly crept back upstairs to retrieve Sisiur, instructing him to get his broomstick and get Jordan and Alice. "Tell them to bring their cameras, Padfoot."_

_Lily scrunched her nose as she began to wake. What was with all the flashing? She opended her eyes slowly to find her friends pointing cameras in her face. _

_"What the?" She muttered groggily. She then widened her eyes when she registered the hand on top of hers. Last night came flooding back and she drew her hand away quickly. _

Lily grinned. They both looked so young and innocent in the picture, with the sunlight shimmering on their hair. It was the perfect picture. Lily looked at James in the picture and felt her stomach do that tell tale flip flop. 'Oh dear merlin...' Lily thought to herself. No way did she like James.

She closed the album and walked back up to the castle. She headed up to the head's common room. She stopped as she entered. There he was, alseep on the couch. She walked over to him, and reached our her hand to tap him. Her mind raced as she noticed her trembling hand. She tapped him lightly and he stirred.

"Lily?"

"J-james. You should go up to bed. You l-look tired." She realised her hand was still on his shoulder. She drew it away, breaking eye contact. 'Come on, Evans, you aren't a child. You can behave normally around him.' He smiled art her and she felt her stomach constrict.

"What?" She asked him, not looking at him, but over his shoulder.

"You called me James, Flower."

"Oh. W-well it's your name, yeah?" He grinned lopsidedly. 'So cute.' She thought so herself. 'No! Shit.' She thought to herself as she felt her face go red. He yawned and she looked pointedly at the stairs to the dorms.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Night, Lily-flower."

"Night, James" Lily said, flopping on the couch. Great, just great. he had her acting like a fool. Could she get anymore obvious?

She sighed and started singing a muggle song she knew under her breath.

_Can you hear it in my voice?  
Was it something I let slip?  
Does the whole world know?  
Isn't it obvious? _

_I'm the one who's in control  
Now, I'm acting like a fool  
Do my feelings show?  
Is my face aglow?  
Isn't it obvious _

_That I don't know what I'm doing anymore?  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious? _

_Do you see my hands? They tremble  
Wonder why I can't look you in the eye?  
Don't know how long I can keep this inside  
Isn't it obvious _

_That I don't know what I'm doing anymore?  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious? _

_Suddenly, these emotions are in control of my heart  
Can you see it in my eyes?  
Ev'ry glance, ev'ry smile must give me away  
And I feel so much I can't hide _

_And I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl, a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control   
Isn't it obvious? _

James sat a the top of the stairs watching Lily. He grinned as the lyrics to her song hit his ears. Deciding to be bold he went to the bottom of the stairs and leant against the doorframe. He waited for he to get up, clad in just pyjama bottoms. Finally she got up and grabbed her album before turning towards the stairs. She gasped and dropped the book immediately.

"How long have you been there?" She asked, the colour draining from her face.

"Long enough." He waited for her to get close to him. "That was a beautiful song, Lily. Did you write it?"

Lily flushed. So that was how long he had been standing there.

"No. It's a muggle song that my mum likes to listen to. I really-" Lily gasped as James interrupted her sentence by kissing her.

"Beautiful." James whipsered, pulling back to look at her. Lily blushed madly.

"Lily, I know you probably get sick of hearing this, since I say it every day, but I am going to say it again in hopes that I will not get the usual response."

"Um, kay."

"Lily Vanessa Evans I think you are the most beautiful, intelligent, kind, and caring girl I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. I would like to know if you would do me the pleasure of not only escorting me to Hogsmeade this weekend, but also being my girlfriend." Lily grinned.

"James Idontknowyourmiddlename Potter. You have no idea how glad I am that you asked me that. I gives me the chance to tell you that the pleasure would be all mine."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes James, it is." He grinned, and picked Lily up, kissing her and spinning around. He stopped, however, when he noticed the cameras flashing.

"How did you get in here?" He asked their friends.

"You gave us the password, and I guess we chose the perfect moment to come in. That was the cutest thing I have ever seen." Jordan said excitedly.

Another picture for the album.

A/n: Song is Obvious by Christina Aguilera


End file.
